Euphorbia
Euphorbia is a genus of plants belonging to the family Euphorbiaceae. Consisting of 2008 species 1, Euphorbia is one of the most diverse genera in the plant kingdom, exceeded possibly only by Senecio.needed Members of the family and genus are sometimes referred to as Spurges. Euphorbia antiquorum and Euphorbia serrata are the type species for the genus Euphorbia, it was described by Linnaeus in 1753 in Species Plantarum. The genus is primarily found in the tropical and subtropical regions of Africa and the Americas, but also in temperate zones worldwide. Succulent species originate mostly from Africa, the Americas and Madagascar. There exists a wide range of insular species: on the Hawaiian Islands where spurges are collectively known as "akoko",2 and on the Canary Islands as "tabaibas".34 The common name "spurge" derives from the Middle English/Old French espurge ("to purge"), due to the use of the plant's sap as a purgative. The botanical name Euphorbia derives from Euphorbus, the Greek physician of king Juba II of Numidia (52-50 BC–23 AD). He is reported to have used a certain plant, possibly Resin Spurge (E. resinifera), as a herbal remedy when the king suffered from a swollen bellyneeded. Carolus Linnaeus assigned the name Euphorbia to the entire genus in the physician's honor.5 Juba II himself was a noted patron of the arts and sciences and sponsored several expeditions and biological research. He also was a notable author, writing several scholarly and popular scientific works such as treatises on natural history or a best-selling traveller's guide to Arabia. Euphorbia regisjubae (King Juba's Euphorbia) was named to honor the king's contributions to natural history and his role in bringing the genus to notice. Selected species See [[List of Euphorbia species|List of Euphorbia species]] for complete list. * Euphorbia albomarginata – Rattlesnake Weed, White-margined Sandmat * Euphorbia amygdaloides – Wood Spurge * Euphorbia antisyphilitica – Candelilla * Euphorbia balsamifera – Sweet tabaiba (Canary Islands)http://www.floradecanarias.com/euphorbia_balsamifera.html * Euphorbia bulbispina * Euphorbia calyptrata * Euphorbia canariensis – Cardón (Canary Islands)http://www.floradecanarias.com/euphorbia_canariensis.html * Euphorbia caput-medusae - Medusa's Head (South Africa) * Euphorbia characias - Mediterranean Spurge * Euphorbia cyparissias – Cypress Spurge * Euphorbia decidua * Euphorbia dendroides - Tree spurge * Euphorbia echinus * Euphorbia elastica – (Mexican) Palo Amarillo * Euphorbia epithymoides – Cushion Spurge * Euphorbia esula – Leafy Spurge * Euphorbia falcata * Euphorbia franckiana * Euphorbia grantii – African Milk Bush * Euphorbia granulata * Euphorbia guyoniana * Euphorbia helioscopia – Sun Spurge * Euphorbia heterophylla – Painted Euphorbia, Desert Poinsettia, (Mexican) Fireplant, Paint Leaf, Kaliko * Euphorbia hirta - Used in Philippines as a traditional dengue remedy * Euphorbia hypericifolia - Diamond Frost (Inneuphe) * Euphorbia ingens * Euphorbia labatii * Euphorbia lactea – Mottled Spurge, Frilled Fan, Elkhorn * Euphorbia lathyris – Caper Spurge, Paper Spurge, Gopher Spurge, Gopher Plant, Mole Plant * Euphorbia maculata – Spotted Spurge, Prostrate Spurge * Euphorbia marginata – Snow on the Mountain * Euphorbia mamillaris * Euphorbia maritae * Euphorbia milii – Crown-of-thorns, Christ Plant * Euphorbia myrsinites – Myrtle Spurge, Creeping Spurge, donkey tail * Euphorbia obesa * Euphorbia obtusifolia * Euphorbia paralias – Sea Spurge * Euphorbia pekinensis * Euphorbia peplis – Purple Spurge * Euphorbia peplus – Petty Spurge * Euphorbia pulcherrima – Poinsettia, Mexican Flame Leaf, Christmas Star, Winter Rose, Noche Buena, Lalupatae, Pascua, Atatürk çiçeği (Turkish) * Euphorbia polychroma - Bonfire * Euphorbia resinifera – Resin Spurge * Euphorbia rigida – Gopher Spurge, Upright Myrtle Spurge * Euphorbia serrata – Serrated spurge, Sawtooth spurge * Euphorbia tirucalli – Indian Tree Spurge, Milk Bush, Pencil Tree * Euphorbia tithymaloides – Devil's Backbone, "Redbird cactus", cimora misha (Peru) * Euphorbia virosa Category:Euphorbia